Using consumer electronic device as a means of payment for a payment transaction is popular and convenient for consumers. However, when enrolling credit cards on electronic devices, the sensitive secrete credit card payment information artifacts (e.g., account numbers, tokens, keys, etc.) are exposed to attackers because these artifacts are exchanged between electronic device and the card network token service provider (TSP).